


A Gift of Camellias

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Messages from Flowers [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ends short, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Pov at beginning, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Victor and Yuuri deliver the news of their pregnancies to Phichit and hope for the best.





	A Gift of Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment in the series. Writing this for those who wanted more. Thank you all for your support.

_Soon, the tests are ready and both men look at them at the same time. Both are positive._

 

_The two share a look and both know what they need to do next. It's time to make a call to Phichit._

 

…

 

If Phichit is honest with himself, he misses Yuuri and Victor more than anything right now.

 

The Alpha stops in the middle of his paperwork when the two come to mind. It's been more than a month since the two spent his rut (and their heat) with him. His mind has been swimming with thoughts of them that it's hard to work. Specifically, it's of a memory of something the two said while in the throughs of their heat...

 

“ _I can't keep going. I need to rest awhile... I'm so sorry,” Phichit apologizes as he can't get hard again. He's so exhausted after days of endless sex that he needs to stop. He expects the insatiable Omegas to be irritated with him.... instead, he meets their gazes to find understanding._

 

“ _It's okay, Alpha. You're doing a good job,” Victor comforts and gently guides Phichit to lay between them._

 

_Yuuri wraps his arms around Phichit and adds, “Rest... your well-being means more to us than anything. You are our Alpha after all.”_

 

… That phrase repeats in Phichit's head over and over. “ _You are our Alpha after all._ ” It's like there are butterflies in his stomach and his face is probably tinged red thinking about it. He would love to be their Alpha. Hell, he wouldn't had accepted himself as an Alpha if it weren't for them two years ago. After the failed relationship that broke his heart, it was those two who cheered him up and got him through his rut. He just wishes Yuuri would have said that when they weren't dazed from their heat.

 

With a sigh, Phichit rests his head on the table on top of his paperwork and stares at his phone. Should he call them? He really needs to know; Is he their mate? His friends have told him his scent has changed since they visited and even how the two have been treating him has changed since two years ago. Like, they (or at least Yuuri) called him their Alpha. That toys with his mind more than anything.

 

Just as he's about to reach for the phone, it rings loudly with the ringtone he's set for the couple. Phichit snatches his phone and answers with a hurried, “Hello?”

 

“Hello, Phichit... Um, Yuuri and I have something to tell you... Well, there's a lot we need to talk about.” Victor says with a concerned tone.

 

Phichit sits up, taking a deep breath for courage and decides that if fate has given him this opportunity then he should take initiative and ask, “Is... Is it about the heat we shared? Because I have some questions too...”

 

That seems to catch Victor off guard by the stutter in his tone and then him saying to Yuuri, “Y-You want to tell him?” and hearing Yuuri respond in the background, “You do it! I'm just as nervous as you...”

 

Phichit stands and uses his Alpha tone out of nervousness of his own and says, “First, I have a question for you two.”

 

The Omegas quiet down and listen to Phichit as he asks, “Do you... consider me to be your mate? I know you two are already together but... I need to know what I mean to you two. It's driving me crazy not knowing,” He pauses to get his bearings as he admits, “I think I'm in love with you both. After what you said during your heat, that you probably don't remember, I think my instincts already started to consider you two as my mates... so I need to know before I hurt myself more.” Phichit stops before he starts to nervously ramble and lose his Alpha tone. He wants answers but prepares himself for heartbreak.

 

It's quiet on the couple's end for a minute or two before Phichit hears Victor pass the phone to Yuuri and Yuuri says, “We've wanted you as our mate for a long time... but we were afraid you'd reject us because of your past relationship...”

 

“Really!?” Phichit is way more excited than he meant to sound and can't stop himself, “T-That's fantastic! I feel the same, I want to be your mate.”

 

Both men gasp over the phone but then are still quiet so Phichit grows concerned again and asks, “Was... there something else you wanted to tell me?”

 

Victor takes the phone and says, “Are you sitting down? You might want to sit down for this.”

 

Phichit doesn't sit down but then says, “I'm listening.”

 

There's a sigh from one of them over the phone before both announce at the same time, “We're pregnant.”

 

Phichit's knees almost give out when he processes what he just heard but still says, “You're what?” Phichit takes a seat this time.

 

“Pregnant,” Yuuri confirms and Victor finishes with explaining, “We... weren't expecting to go into heat during the trip so we didn't prepare. Neither of us went to get our birth control... We're so sorry for not doing so.”

 

Phichit's mind is in a flurry again. He should have thought to buy condoms or something before his rut started. Of course, his pre-rut ridden mind only had preparing his apartment for their arrival and the sorrow from his break-up clouding it so thinking about birth control wasn't a first thought as it should have been.

 

Even more important, his ice show starts touring in a month so how is he going to have time to be a father now his dream career has started?

 

When he's been quiet too long, Yuuri tries to comfort by adding, “Victor and I have been talking and we don't expect you to contribute too much during the pregnancy. We plan to raise the babies here in Russia after we move into a bigger house... Since you are our mate, we will wait for you to work things out so we can all be together. Right now, we can handle being on our own. Is that okay, Phichit?”

 

Phichit has to think quickly and surprisingly he has an answer for them within moments, “My ice show is touring Thailand for three months starting next month. If the ice show goes well, I'll see about moving my show to tour in Russia so I can spend more time with you two... I know it's not optimal but that is the best I can come up with for now.”

 

Victor says, “I'm surprised how well you're taking this.”

 

Phichit chuckles, “You were right about me needing to sit down. Holy shit, I wasn't expecting this kind of news.”

 

Yuuri asks, “So, you don't think this is all a mistake?”

 

Phichit assures Yuuri, “Of course not. This is a happy accident,” Phichit has it hit him and he starts to tear up, “I-I didn't know I was ever going to be a dad. I didn't think I'd be a dad until I was thirty or something.” He sniffs and wipes his face of tears.

 

He can feel the two smiling through the phone and hears Victor say, “We're glad... We love you, Phichit. You'll call us when you're coming to Russia to visit us, right?”

 

“I will. Thank you for telling me.”

 

“No problem, we'll call you later,” Yuuri says.

 

“Okay, bye.” Phichit says before the couple hang up. Phichit tips his head back and sniffles again. He can't believe it. He's going to be a dad and they confirmed him to be their mate. Phichit is on cloud nine with joy.

 

In fact, Phichit can't resist going on Instagram and posting a selfie of his tear-streaked face with the caption, “ _Got some of the best news of my life! #blessed_ ”

 

…

 

“I still can't believe you let the hamster guy knock you both up,” Yuri says with a tinge of usual annoyance as he moves the last box into the new house. It's been another month since that phone call to Phichit and Victor and Yuuri just moved into their new house. It surprisingly wasn't hard to find a four-bedroom house (or at least for Victor it wasn't) and get their friends to help them move once they announced their pregnancies.

 

Out of all the Alphas that provided help, the most involved one so far has been Yuri. Despite his constantly annoyed attitude about the whole situation (or about Victor and Yuuri in general), the twenty-one-year-old has moved the most boxes, moved furniture and bought them the most baby gifts. They can tell that the young Alpha is instinctually providing and caring for them since Phichit isn't there to do so but the couple doesn't mind since it's good practice for Yuri in the future.

 

“It was an accident but a happy accident and 'hamster guy' is our third mate so please show him some respect,” Yuuri says back and earns an eye roll from Yuri.

 

“Yeah, whatever. You promised if I helped you move that we could play that new game you bought with me.” Yuri opens up the last box and starts to set up the gaming console to the TV.

 

Yuuri snorts and goes to help but Yuri gives him a look that says 'I can handle it myself'. Yuuri decides to settle on the couch and watch Yuri set up the console. Subconsciously, Yuuri rests a hand on his stomach. If he weren't pregnant, he'd be concerned by the weight he's put on. He doesn't really show in the stomach yet (that he notices) but his face is a little fuller than before. Victor started almost getting depressed about his own weight gain until Yuuri reassured him (a dozen times) that he's fine and the baby weight will go away.

 

Soon, Yuri has the console set up and passes the main controller onto Yuuri, saying, “It's your console, you get to play the game first.”

 

As Yuuri happily takes the controller, Victor stops in the doorway of the kitchen to watch the two play the game. The new game is about a warrior and his wife that go on a mission to stop a evil dictator. There's a multi-player mode since the game is puzzle-based between the two characters. Yuuri plays as the warrior and Yuri plays the wife with the other controller. The Alpha isn't too happy about not being able to use combat against foes but is actually pretty good at puzzles compared to Yuuri.

 

“Katsudon, pay attention or you're going to die.” Yuri points out when they get to the first boss.

 

Yuuri gets a little stressed and complains, “Hurry up and solve the puzzle then so we can exploit the dragon's weakness!”

 

“I'm trying, dammit!” Yuri complains back and they both hear Victor chuckle a little, much to their annoyance. It doesn't take long for Yuuri to die and they get a game over.

 

The two men sigh and Victor offers, “Want something to eat?”

 

The two barely realized they'd been playing for hours and Yuuri is the first to nod and says, “I would love some ice cream, pickles, and chips.”

 

Yuri scrunches his nose at that but figures it's pregnancy cravings so he doesn't question it, saying, “I'll take chips for now.”

 

Victor smiles and disappears back into the kitchen to get them what they asked for. While Victor is gone, Yuri suddenly wonders aloud, “Have you two thought about names? Boy or girl ones?”

 

Yuuri blinks and says, “No... we're waiting until the ultrasound before we decide names. We want to know the sex for sure before we decide names... but we've considered naming them after flowers.”

 

“How come? Who the fuck names their kids after flowers?” Yuri says as he fiddles with the controller.

 

Yuuri wants to be offended on behalf of every kid named after a flower but instead says, “It's because Phichit has a thing for the meaning of flowers... We thought we'd honor him by naming our children as a message of love to him.”

 

Yuri seems to consider it and lightens up to say, “Alright. If it makes hamster guy happy then I understand your reasoning... I just hope he hurries up and gets his ass to Russia. I'll kick his ass if he becomes a deadbeat dad.”

 

Yuuri chuckles and says, “I'm glad to know you're already accepting your new role as a surrogate parent.”

 

Yuri gives him an awkward look and corrects, “Adoptive older brother... I'm not ready to be a dad.”

 

“I know, I was teasing you,” Yuuri corrects and Yuri seems to relax at that.

 

“Food is ready!” Victor announces and both men rush to get their snacks.

 

…

 

A couple months pass...

 

Victor and Yuuri had ultrasound appointments earlier in the day and have returned home. Makkachin is happy to greet them as they come in the door. Yuuri smiles immediately and crouches to let Makkachin lick his face. Victor smiles at the sight but on his mind is on the results in the envelope in his hands from the doctor with pictures of their babies and the sex of each baby on a piece of paper that neither man has seen yet. Once Makkachin is done greeting Yuuri and gets a head pat from Victor, they return to their dog bed to nap.

 

After hanging up their coats, Yuuri asks Victor, “What would you like to eat? It's been a long day.”

 

Victor hums and answers, “I'm craving macaroni. Do we have a box of it in the cupboard?”

 

The funny thing is Victor absolutely hated boxed macaroni and cheese before he got pregnant. Now, he craves it for dinner at least once a week. Yuuri searches the cupboard on his tip-toes, belly gently pressed against the counter. His hands find a box of the processed pasta and replies to Victor, “Yep, I'll cook it.”

 

“Thank you, dear,” Victor coos and sits at the kitchen counter, staring at the envelope he sets on the counter and asks, “Can I open the results now?”

 

“After dinner. I want to see them with you.”

 

Victor wants to complain but understands, now watching Yuuri carefully fill a pot of water and pre-heat the stove. After watching for awhile, Victor flirts badly, “You know, I could just eat you instead of the macaroni.”

 

Yuuri snorts and sends out an alluring scent to his mate before saying, “Oh really? You think you're hungry enough to handle me?” It's been awhile since they've had sex. Being pregnant hasn't stopped either of their sex drives but they've simply not had the time with them finding new coaches for their skating students as well as simply not acting on any of their sexual desires. Maybe it's because neither of the two were sure how the other would react to sex while pregnant or maybe something else but this flirting, even if bad, is a nice change of pace.

 

“Of course, darling... Have I said how radiant you look these days? It's like you're glowing.” Victor says and Yuuri gently rolls his eyes with a smile, stirring the pasta.

 

“Let me guess, a pregnancy glow?”

 

“No, a handsome glow. Just like when I first laid eyes on you,” Victor corrects and Yuuri blushes a bit. Victor is so sappy it does catch Yuuri in a blush occasionally. Yuuri still stirs the pasta as Victor gets up and goes over to wrap his arms around Yuuri from behind. His hands rest on Yuuri's belly and Yuuri can feel Victor's belly against his back. Yuuri shivers when he feels Victor kiss the back of his neck. Victor continues, “I love you so much, more than anything. The fact that Phichit is basically helping us start our family is just the cherry on top. I'm so lucky to have both of you... and to now have our little bundles of joy on the way.”

 

Yuuri turns a bit to give Victor a kiss and says, “I am, too... I hope Phichit is doing well. His ice show should be wrapping up soon.”

 

“Let's hope he's going to be returning to us soon. He made it sounds like he was going to be our house guest for awhile until he gets the Russian tour dates for his ice show set up.” Victor says and Yuuri nods. The plan is for Phichit to move in with them soon. They're not sure how long he'll be with them but they plan to cherish every moment they have together until he gets the logistics of his ice show to start touring in Russia.

 

Just as they were talking about him, the phone starts to ring. Victor gets the phone and smiles when he sees the familiar name, answering it on speakerphone, “Hello, Phichit.”

 

“Hello! How are you and Yuuri?” Phichit asks.

 

Yuuri is testing the pasta so Victor answers, “We're great! Yuuri is being the best and making us dinner.”

 

“What's for dinner?”

 

“Macaroni!” Victor answers and Phichit makes a strange sound, prompting Victor to ask, “What?”

 

Phichit scolds, “I thought you two were supposed to be eating healthy. Macaroni isn't a health food.”

 

Victor pouts and counters with, “Comfort food is good for your mental health!”

 

“I don't know about that, Victor...” Yuuri adds but Victor ignores him.

 

Phichit sighs and says, “I'm waiting for my plane. I'll be there tomorrow, my loves... I got the text from Yuuri that you two had your ultrasound appointments today. Have you opened the envelope yet?”

 

“Nope, we were waiting until after dinner,” Victor says.

 

“Oh... I guess I'll find out the sex of the babies when I get there?” Phichit assumes and Yuuri shakes his head and turns off the burner on the pasta. Victor watches Yuuri quickly get the strainer and strain the noodles before saying out loud, “If you have time, Phichit, we'll read you the results right now.”

 

“Really!?” Both Victor and Phichit say.

 

“Yep,” Yuuri puts the noodles back in the pan and sets them aside on a cooled burner before going over to get the envelope. Victor doesn't stop him but is surprised. Yuuri grabs the envelope and sits at the kitchen counter; Victor joins him in the chair next to him, “You ready to find out what we're expecting, Phichit?”

 

Phichit makes a sound of agreement and Yuuri can tell their mate is fidgety with excitement. Victor rests a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, eagerly awaiting to see the results. Yuuri slowly opens the envelope and finds the papers for each of them. He gives Victor his results and looks over his own and smiles.

 

Phichit eagerly asks, “So, what is it?”

 

“Well, I'm expecting a girl,” Yuuri announces before setting his paper down and turning to Victor, “What about you, dear...?! Are you okay?”

 

“What's wrong?” Phichit asks.

 

Victor is crying while staring at the paper. Yuuri is about to ask again but it's Victor who answers with sniffles, “I'm having a girl, too. I'm so h-happy.” Victor is wiping his eyes and Yuuri calms to know it's just from happiness. Yuuri rubs his mates shoulder for comfort.

 

On the other end of the phone, Phichit says, “I'm going to have two daughters, that's wonderful! I can't wait to come home to help care for them.”

 

Both men realize that Phichit called their home “home” and smile at that (even though Victor is still holding back tears). However, Phichit mutters an expletive and says, “I'll be there soon. I gotta catch my flight. I love you both!” After that, he hangs up.

 

Both of them are left there in silence for awhile until Victor pulls Yuuri close for a hug and lets himself cry. Yuuri soon joins him, the realization that they're going to be fathers even clearer and that their mate is coming home.

 

…

 

Yuuri is the one to say, “I know what I'm going to name my little girl.”

 

Victor lets go and asks, “What are you naming her?”

 

“Tsubaki. It's the name of the camellia flower... The flowers have different meanings in different colors. White means adoration, pink is longing for someone and red means love. I thought it would be perfect to name my girl because she will be adored and she sends a message to Phichit he'll always be loved by us. What do you think?” Yuuri explains and waits for Victor's opinion. He's put some thought into meanings of flowers to decide a name so he hopes Victor likes it.

 

Victor hums and then says, “I love it. Why don't we make our girls a matching pair of names?”

 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asks.

 

Victor clarifies, “I name my baby Camellia and you name yours Tsubaki. They'll be our little twin flowers.”

 

Yuur can't disagree, loving the decision, but says, “I hope this doesn't mean we'll give birth on the same day, them basically being twins.”

 

With a chuckle, Victor holds Yuuri close and says, “With our luck, we'll give birth days between each other.”

 

Yuuri chuckles to and the two share a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ended the fic a little earlier than expected, should I write some kid fic sequels to this? A wedding? The childrens' birth? Lemme know.


End file.
